


beats per minute

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: 120... no, 140, Yuri thinks, as he feels his face heat and his head spin, and at that moment, he realizes more than a few things.





	beats per minute

**Author's Note:**

> _For Ginny._

"Yuri."

He stops mashing the X button. "What?"

"My glasses," Otabek points to the said pair, currently nudged in the dip of Yuri's elbow. He lifts the glasses up with a start and immediately hands them over. "Oh, um. Sorry."

"'s okay." Otabek wordlessly puts them on and goes back to reading. The tinny Battle Theme blares softly from Yuri's PSP, the drum beating in time with his heartbeat.

 _120... no, 140_ , he thinks, as he feels his face heat and his head spin. And at that moment, he realizes more than a few things.

"Otabek."

He looks up from his book. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Otabek smiles back. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
